GSL Get Severus Laid
by Aesalys
Summary: traduction de l'OS de Fervesco. Comme toujours, déjà sur mon blog depuis un moment Prévoyant sa première relations sexuelle avec Hermione, un Snape plutôt précoce tente de trouver une solution à sa déficience...


Note de Fervesco : Ma participation au Défi Sex God !Snape sur Potter_Place. Enormissime merci et bisous baveux à Wartcap pour a. m'avoir parlé du défi, b. m'y avoir fait participer, c. m'aider au contenu, d. traîner mon cul à travers tout ça alors que je voulais rester au lit et e. avoir fait tous ses miracles de bêta pour moi ! Merci, hun ! Oh, oups, et j'ai presque oublié de la remercier pour son merveilleux titre si original ! *renifle*

Gros bisous baveux aussi pour LariLee, qui a encore bêtaisé ceci pour moi avec un tout petit délai ! Merci

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

10 octobre

.

Elle gémit sous moi. Elle gémit à cause de ce que je lui fais, à cause de ce qu'elle voulait que je lui fasse. Mes lèvres dévorent les siennes nos respirations sont laborieuses, ponctuées de profonds grognements de désir.

Deux mois. Deux mois, depuis cette lumineuse soirée, où, alors que nous travaillions dur dans mon laboratoire sur son projet de septième année, mon corps a finalement pris le contrôle et l'a embrassée –une chose que mon esprit et mon cœur désiraient depuis si longtemps. Et, heureusement pour mon esprit et mon travail, elle me rendait ce désir.

Ces soirées passées dans mes appartements, deux ou trois fois par semaine, après avoir travaillé sur son projet, sont devenues habituelles. Au début, elles étaient passées à parler de son travail, ou du mien, à lire des journaux et débattre de Potions en général, souvent achevées par quelques moments d'intimité en fin de soirée. Maintenant, notre désespoir a pris le dessus –nous émettons à peine un mot avant d'être dans la chambre, allongés sur mon lit… Mais nous n'avons pas encore consommé notre relation, quoi qu'il en soit… Hermione est vierge et a clairement fait savoir qu'elle voulait aller lentement, et, jusqu'ici, j'ai été assez patient avec elle. Mais les dernières semaines ont été presque intenables. Chaque fois, les limites sont poussées juste un peu plus loin, et certainement pas que par moi.

Ce soir, par exemple, le corps d'Hermione était pressé tout contre le mien. Un sein était coincé contre mon torse tandis que ma main s'était glissée sous sa chemise pour taquiner l'autre téton. Nos jambes étaient emmêlées. Mon érection excessive, bien que toujours coincée en sureté dans mes vêtements, était en partie serrée par la main d'Hermione, en partie caressée. Ses doigts sont tellement parfaits, même au travers de tout ce tissu. Trop parfaits. Si elle n'avait pas arrêté, j'aurais terminé mortellement embarrassé, et j'aurais du la mettre sous Oubliette.

Je suppose que je devrais expliquer mon manque de retenue. Cela fait vingt longues, interminables années que je n'ai pas eu de femme dans mon lit. Aucun besoin de retenir votre rire, je suis parfaitement conscient d'à quel point cela semble pathétique. Inexcusable ? Peut-être. Mais la question de mes loyautés et du côté vers lequel elles me poussaient durant mes années en tant que Mangemort, et cela m'a rendu quelque peu… Inapprochable. Ajouté au fait que toutes les sorcières de moins de trente-cinq ans se le rappelaient très clairement en temps que leur Professeur de Potions, et également, je le suspecte, en tant que 'bâtard graisseux' ou 'chauve-souris des cachots'. Mes chances sont maigres.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Hermione me voit différemment, mais maintenant que je l'ai, je ne vais certainement pas l'abandonner à cause de mon incapacité à me contrôler.

Dans un effort pour la détourner de son jeu avec mon excitation, j'agrippe un téton entre le pouce et l'index et je le pince brusquement.

« Severus ! » gémit-elle, les doigts enfoncés dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle décolle du lit en s'arquant contre moi, prise par le plaisir. Merlin… Nom de Merlin, mon nom sur ses lèvres, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. Je dois arrêter ça avant d'avoir un instant malheureux et prématuré.

Je me recule, et place un dernier chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison » soupire Hermione, attristée. « Je dois aller en cours.

-Quelle déception » je réponds, en recueillant ma santé mentale. « Je te vois mercredi soir au laboratoire ?

-En fait » commence Hermione assez timidement, tandis que son regard s'éloigne de mon visage. Merlin, elle va me quitter. C'est ça. Mon cœur se fend et je me prépare à l'inévitable.

« En fait » répète-t-elle, avec un peu plus de courage. « Je pense qu'il est temps, Severus. Si tu le veux, bien sûr, je pensais que demain soir nous pourrions… Tu pourrais… Me montrer le reste de tes talents. » Elle affiche un petit sourire en coin, et frotte ses hanches contre les miennes.

« Certainement » je réplique, reconnaissant pour toutes ces années d'espionnage, qui me permettent de cacher mon excitation – sans quoi je suspecte que je serais en train d'émettre un commentaire désastreux, tel un petit lycéen. Attendez un instant –talents ? Il semblerait que je doive quelque peu réviser avant demain soir.

« A demain » je réponds en l'embrassant doucement alors qu'elle part.

Il est temps pour moi de me préparer.

.

oOo

.

Ce soir, j'ai rendu une discrète visite à l'Allée des Embrumes. Vous me regardez avec un tel dédain – c'est inutile, vous avez visiblement oublié que je suis un Serpentard, d'un bout à l'autre. Je suis, bien sûr, suffisamment intelligent pour remonter mon col et cacher mon visage sous mes robes. Je suis déjà douloureusement conscient de la petite estime que me porte la majorité du Monde Magique, sans que des rumeurs ne se propagent sur mon désespoir, racontées par les infatigables sorcières au foyer durant leurs soirées en société. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je parcours toute la longueur de la rue sans trouver un… Sujet qui me convienne. Peu importe, je n'avais pas le choix autre que décevoir Hermione pour la voir sortir de ma chambre pour de bon. J'ai refait l'allée en sens inverse, et proposé à la première tapineuse croisée. Je ne me rappelle pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ou je ne m'en suis pas soucié.

Même si cela m'embarrasse grandement de le faire, je pense devoir vous raconter tout ce qui s'est déroulé ensuite. Peut-être cela éclairera-t-il ma propre attitude, même si cela ne vous fait qu'à peine comprendre mes actions.

Tout ce passait comme je m'y attendais : j'ai payé une chambre minable dans un hôtel miteux, elle s'est déshabillée, je me suis déshabillé. J'ai opté pour aller directement au principal sans me soucier des plaisanteries. Je… Je pense qu'il serait peut-être plus facile que je…

La putain a crié « Prends-moi, mon cochon ! » Ce qui, pour être honnête, ne m'a rien fait. Mais je payais pour son temps et j'avais toujours désespérément besoin de parfaire ma performance pour Hermione, j'ai donc plongé en avant vers ses profondeurs et…

Non. Non, désolé. Je suis certain que vous pouvez imaginer ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait sans doute des 20 mornilles les plus rapidement gagnées de sa misérable vie.

.

oOo

.

Foutu Merlin, à quoi je pensais ? Je suis Maître des Potions. J'ai des centaines de potions à ma disposition, sans parler des ingrédients me permettant dans concocter des centaines d'autres. Pourquoi ne m'y avez-vous pas fait penser plus tôt ? Peu importe, maintenant… La question étant… Laquelle utiliser ?

Le Viagra est assez populaire en ce moment, surtout après qu'un sorcier (dont je tairais le nom, même s'il est connu dans certains cercles de l'édition, malgré son récent accident à l'Oubliette)ait commencé à fournir la population Moldue avec. Mais le viagra n'es pas suffisant, ou plutôt, pas adapté. Être physiquement capable d'entrer en action n'est pas la question… C'est être capable de se retenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Hermione puisse ne serait-ce que sentir que je l'ai pénétrée. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelque chose qui augmentera ma résistance, et peut-être même compensera la médiocrité de mes talents. Une potion avec laquelle un certain Sirius Black était bien trop familier : le Philtre de Désir Profond. Encore mieux, je pense en avoir dans mes stocks, enfin, si Black n'en a pas pris possession.

Je serai bientôt de retour.

.

oOo

.

Malgré avoir passé en vue mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé à Londubat de ranger mes étagères de potions pour moi. Il dit que je le lui ai ordonné après qu'il ait fait fondre un nouveau chaudron en cours ce lundi. Je dois admettre que l'idée de le trouver toujours ici aujourd'hui, trois jours plus tard, à organiser les bouteilles, est parfaitement risible. Mais j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire, et je le mets rapidement à la porte. Plus étrange, après un coup d'œil rapide, il semblerait qu'il a fait un travail relativement bon. Peut-être y a-t-il enfin une lueur, ou une petite étincelle, au bout de ce long tunnel encombré.

Peu importe, assez de ce cornichon. Maintenant, j'ai la potion –tout n'est pas aussi désespéré que ce qu'il me semblait.

.

oOo

.

11 octobre

.

Je ne suis pas un homme romantique, n'importe quel crétin le sait. J'ai toutefois fait des efforts : la lumière des bougies est tamisée, les draps sont parfaitement propres et j'ai jeté trop de sorts de nettoyage sur ma personne pour les compter. Dommage que ça n'ait rien fait à mes cheveux.

Je dois attendre encore quelques minutes avant de prendre la potion… Je veux durer aussi longtemps que possible. Ce soir, Hermione va se prosterner devant moi, elle va se…

.

oOo

.

Merlin.

Bon sang de Merlin.

Je suis dans la salle de bain et… Et c'est parfaitement désastreux.

Je me suis excusé auprès d'Hermione, la laissant exquisément alanguie sur mon lit, et me suis introduit ici pour appliquer le philtre. Je me suis extrait de mon pantalon, heureusement, grâce à elle mon excitation suppliait déjà pour en être sortie. J'ai pris la bouteille dans ma poche, versé trois gouttes dans ma paume, puis après l'avoir rebouchonnée, j'ai pris mon érection en main pour passer la potion sur toute sa longueur. Oui, j'ai un instant été distrait par la délicieuse sensation, mais ensuite…

Désatreux. Mon excitation a disparu. Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. J'ai toujours autant désespérément envie d'Hermione qu'avant, mais mon érection s'est ramollie. Désenflée, pour ainsi dire. Dégonflée comme un Philtre de Désenflement ! Qui… Devrait… Avoir… Eté… Placée… Rangée… Indexée alphabétiquement… Après… Désir Profond ! LONDUBAT! PAUVRE CRETIN!

Merlin. Quand je suis allé récupérer la potion je suis simplement allé aux D comme 'Dahlia (racines), et là, légèrement inquiété par l'idée d'être attrapé, j'ai pris la bouteille suivante et l'ai fourrée dans ma poche, sans me soucier de lire l'étiquette. Merlin… Philtre de Désenflement, ma situation n'en est que pire.

Je devrais simplement aller dans mes stocks et prendre l'antidote – Solution d'Enflement- mais hélas, j'ai déjà dû faire face à un trop grand nombre de septième année rougissant, sur le point de s'évanouir à cause du manque de sang dans… Les autres éléments de leur anatomie, pour tomber moi-même dans les mêmes idées imbéciles.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire.

Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : je vais devoir sortir de là et faire ce que tout bon Serpentard ferait en cette situation, c'est-à-dire la distraire jusqu'à ce que la potion cesse son effet.

.

.

Je suis allongée sur le lit de Severus. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire par 'mets-toi à l'aise'. Est-ce qu'il s'attend à ce que je me déshabille ? Et si oui, à quel point ? Merlin, je suis tellement nerveuse. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : je veux Severus. Il est temps que je perde ma virginité, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Pourquoi ne pas me donner à un homme qui sait ce qu'il fait, plutôt qu'avoir une baise de seconde zone dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec un Poufsouffle incompétent de septième année ? C'est plutôt ton genre, Ginny.

Severus apparaît sur le pas de porte, et il a l'air plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

« Hermione, es-tu certaine d'être prête pour cela ? » demande-t-il avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi, sur le lit.

« Oui, complètement » je réponds.

Severus prend une très profonde inspiration, avant de s'allonger près de moi. Je me tourne légèrement pour lui faire face, et il écarte une boucle errante de mon visage, souriant doucement, peut-être un peu nerveusement. Son pouce glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure, esquissant sa rondeur. Son contact envoie des étincelles électriques dans mes veines… Pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est plus intense encore. La paume de Severus glisse sur ma joue, sur la peau sensible sous mon oreille, et se prend dans mes cheveux. « Si belle » murmure-t-il avant de m'attirer plus près. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes, tout d'abord très chaste, avant que sa langue ne sorte, traçant une ligne brûlante le long de ma lèvre. Puis il la suce lentement, taquinant ma peau de sa langue. Je soupire, et frissonne légèrement sous son intensité. Jusqu'ici, la nuit s'annonce prometteuse. Severus en profite pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Sa bouche se déplace lentement, et me touche avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Alors que l'intensité du baiser augmente, il roule sur moi, tout en m'épargnant son poids en se soulevant sur ses coudes, et son autre main vient également rejoindre mes cheveux, ses doigts massant mon crâne.

Je suis enivrée par son merveilleux baiser on dirait que Severus ne veut pas se presser, ce soir. Je suis tellement contente… Je veux que ce soit parfaitement spectaculaire, et je n'ai aucun doute qu'il est l'homme que je désire. Ses cheveux caressent mon visage, je vais donc écarter ses mèches sombres derrière ses oreilles du bout des doigts. Severus laisse échapper un lent grondement, et son baiser s'approfondit soudainement lorsque sa langue commence un duel enfiévré avec la mienne. Son nom tape ma joue alors qu'il m'embrasse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne fait que me rendre plus désespérée encore. Je bouge doucement les hanches contre lui, tentant de le faire accélérer. Il se recule de moi, et me regarde avec un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi se dépêcher, Hermione ? Ce n'est pas une retenue. »

Bordel de merde, on dirait qu'il veut passer la moitié de la nuit à continuer ses délicieuses tortures sur moi. Ginny avait complètement tort… Elle disait que vue la manière dont je le taquine depuis trois mois, je serais chanceuse d'arriver au moins à fermer la porte derrière moi avant qu'il ne me saute. On dirait que je vais avoir des trucs à raconter à Ginny demain !

« Apparemment pas » je réponds avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Détends-toi, Hermione. »

Sa bouche revient sur la mienne, mais ce n'est que pour un bref baiser, puis ses lèvres voyagent sur mon visage, embrassant ma gorge avant de tracer une ligne brûlante le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille. Ses dents effleurent le lobe de mon oreille, avant qu'il ne murmure « Nous avons toute la nuit. » A ses mots, des frissons glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pour se nicher tout au fond de moi. Il taquine ma nuque, inspire profondément, un long grognement émanant de sa poitrine. Sa bouche revient au bas de ma gorge, et s'arrête juste sur mes clavicules, où il place un petit suçon.

Ses lèvres restant là, taquinant et caressant ma peau, alors que ses doigts s'attaquent lentement aux boutons de ma chemise. Vu le projet de soirée, j'ai décidé de m'habiller avec une chemise moulante. Je pense que ce n'était pas franchement nécessaire, puisque Severus semblait être très content les fois précédentes, quel que soit l'état de mes vêtements, après avoir passé la soirée à travailler dans son laboratoire, mais ce soir, c'est différent. Peu importe, le seul intérêt de parler de ça, c'est qu'à chaque bouton que défait Severus, mes seins sont de plus en plus libres ça m'enlève ma retenue, et me laisse ouverte à ses désirs et volontés. Vu ce que cet homme me fait en ce moment, je serais plus qu'heureuse de faire ce qu'il veut !

Sa bouche embrase ma peau exposée, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'en haut de mes seins, entre les collines de mes seins, les laissant pour l'instant dans mon soutien-gorge, puis au bas de mon ventre, traçant finalement un cercle fiévreux autour de mon nombril. Là, Severus reprend son voyage, remontant en caressant mes côtes du bout des doigts, avant de recommencer à taquiner la zone entre mes seins du bout du nez, et ses doigts passent sur le rebord de mon soutien-gorge. Alors que ses doigts défont facilement l'attache, à l'avant, une idée pour laquelle je devrais vraiment remercier Ginny plus tard, je lui suis enfin totalement exposée. Ses doigts tracent de légers cercles autour de mes seins, cercles qui se resserrent jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure mon téton dur et excessivement sensible. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres sous la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Sa bouche embrasse l'un de mes tétons, remplaçant ses doigts. Tout d'abord, il embrasse doucement le tour de la peau sombre, avant que sa langue ne sorte pour laisser de brûlantes et humides traînées, qui refroidissent rapidement sous son souffle c'est une sensation étrange, mais pas déplaisante. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, une merveilleuse éternité qu'il est là, se contentant simplement de câliner mes seins. Un des mains de Severus revient au bas de mon ventre, taquinant la peau exposée de mon bas-ventre, tandis que sa bouche glisse sur un de mes tétons, le suçant dans sa bouche, et passant sa langue sur toute sa surface. C'est beaucoup trop : je gémis longuement et mes hanches bougent toute seules.

Un lent grondement gronde dans la gorge de Severus, et quittant mon sein, sa main vient sur le bouton de mon pantalon. En un instant, il lâche, et la main de Severus vient plus bas, glissant sur la soie de ma culotte. Il ne m'a encore jamais touchée aussi intimement, et avant même que sa peau rejoigne la mienne, je couine plus ou moins sous la merveilleuse sensation. De la chaleur émerge de mon sexe, humidifiant ma culotte alors qu'il me caresse au travers en de fermes mouvements qui parcourent la longueur de mes plis, s'appuyant juste un peu plus lorsque ses doigts rencontrent mon clitoris recouvert.

« Severus ! » je gémis en perdant tout contrôle sur mon corps.

Je réalise que je n'ai rien fait pour lui, malgré tout le temps qu'il a passé à me donner du plaisir jusqu'ici. Avec difficulté, je glisse ma main au bas de sa chemise, espérant le caresser au travers de son pantalon, pour lui faire comprendre que je suis intéressé, comme Ginny l'explique, mais alors que mes doigts sont sur le point d'atteindre leur but, les mains de Severus se referment sur mes poignets. Puis il les ramène en haut, coinçant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec une des siennes.

« Non, ma chère, ce soir t'est consacré, encore pour quelques temps. »

Merlin ! Ses mots me font frissonner à l'idée, alors que, avec mes poignets coincés au-dessus de ma tête, je me sens encore plus exposée, à sa merci… Et j'en adore chaque instant.

Sa bouche dévore la mienne à nouveau et ses mains nues reviennent offrir leurs délices. Son baiser seul m'a presque coupé le souffle, qui n'arrive que par petites bouffées. Alors que je pense ne plus pouvoir supporter ses délicieuses tortures, ses doigts passent sur ma hanche et tracent une ligne sur la ligne de ma culotte, puis plonge sous sa couture. Sa peau m'embrase alors que ses doigts se faufilent entre mes boucles. Je bondis littéralement quand un premier doigt vient en contact avec mon clitoris. La sensation n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai ressenti auparavant, et bien meilleure que les fois où j'ai tenté de le faire moi-même. Je gémis doucement, et brise notre baiser en m'arquant contre lui pour plus de contacts.

Severus marmonne quelque chose d'incohérent, enfonçant son visage contre ma gorge, ses lèvres marquant ma peau je m'en fiche, je veux qu'il le fasse. Son doigt caresse mon clitoris en petits cercles, me faisait frissonner, avant qu'il n'envoie deux autres doigts plus bas, entre mes replis trempés, pour taquiner mon entrée. Son contact est électrique. Soudainement, sa bouche s'attaque à nouveau à un de mes tétons, le suçotant légèrement, alors qu'il enfonce un doigt en moi. Des mots incohérents se ruent hors de ma bouche alors qu'il commence à bouger en moi, tout en continuant à caresser mon clitoris. Ma tête roule sur l'oreiller, mon corps totalement livré à son contact. Je commence à frémir, et une sensation brûlante me traverse, et il plonge un second doigt fin en moi, faisant disparaître mon univers, des étoiles rouges envahissant ma vision alors que je pulse autour de lui. Merde, mon premier orgasme. Je me suis demandé quelques fois auparavant si j'avais réussi à m'amener jusque là, mais maintenant, je sens que j'y suis bien insuffisante c'est spectaculaire… Au delà de spectaculaire. Alors que je retombe, je m'entends _supplier_ Severus de me prendre.

« Pas maintenant » réplique-t-il d'une voix contrite. Sa main relâche mon poignet et il glisse au bas de mon corps, sa bouche relâchant mon téton, ses doigts sortant de mes profondeurs. Son pouce s'accroche à une des attaches de ceinture de mon pantalon, et l'abaisse avec ma culotte de mes hanches, avant de les jeter par terre. Il redescend pour caresser un peu mon intimité avant d'en écarter les lèvres, augmentant peu à peu la pression jusqu'à exposer toute ma peau sensible à l'air. Le visage de Severus n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, maintenant, et je sens le mouvement de l'air contre mon clitoris alors qu'il inhale profondément. Je frissonne d'anticipation, pas très sûre de quoi attendre de ça. Je veux dire, Ginny m'a dit que certaines fois ça peut être bon, mais…

« Severus ! »

Ginny est une sale menteuse. C'est inimaginable. Sa langue est comme de la soie brûlante sur mon clitoris, qui laisse mon corps trembler sous son action. Sa bouche se déplace sur ma fente, ses lignes brûlantes se rafraîchissant rapidement alors qu'il se déplace, son nez frappant mon bourgeon sensible. Merlin…

Il échange les places de ses mains, une immobile pour m'exposer à lui, et un, puis deux doigts de l'autre main replongent en moi. Ses lèvres se referment sur mon clitoris, suçant doucement. Ses doigts glissent dedans, dehors, accélérant le rythme jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne barge. La langue de Severus lèche mon clitoris quand il ne le suce pas, tout en glissant un autre doigt en moi. Je chouine un peu alors qu'il m'étire, mais la douleur s'efface rapidement sous le plaisir. Avec un dernier passage sur mon clitoris, je file à nouveau dans un univers de plaisir.

« Merlin, Severus, c'est… Merveilleux » je soupire en revenant sur terre.

Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi… Peut-être qu'il était un peu inquiet de pouvoir me donner du plaisir, ou un truc du genre, mais Severus laisse échapper un soupir et murmure « Merci Merlin ».

Il sort sa baguette de sa poche et ses vêtements disparaissent avant que je puisse cligner des yeux. Et le voilà, penché sur moi, la tête soyeuse de son excitation pressée à mon entrée.

« S'il te plaît » je le supplie, mes parois internes tremblant toujours.

Il gronde à nouveau, puis s'enfonce. Au début, alors qu'il commence à me prendre, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais rentrer en moi, mais il continue lentement, ses bras tremblant sans cesse, et bientôt, la douleur disparaît et je me sens incroyablement pleine, de manière délicieuse. Severus respire par profondes inspirations contre ma peau.

« Bon sang de Merlin » siffle-t-il, et quand j'ouvre les yeux pour croiser son regard, il semble être en train de réfléchir. Sa main glisse au bas de mes reins, et il remonte ma jambe pour la déposer sur ses talons, le bas de mon corps remontant sur ses genoux alors qu'il est toujours enfoncé en moi. Alors qu'il me déplace, son érection glisse dans les nouvelles zones atteintes en moi, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Dans cette nouvelle position, les doigts de Severus on un accès total à mon clitoris, et il le fait au maximum. Toujours immobile en moi, il caresse mon clitoris, faisant glisser ses doigts dessus, trempés de mon excitation. Sa seconde main agrippe ma taille et il commence lentement à bouger en moi. Merlin… Merlin…

« Hermione ! » halète Severus, son rythme ralentissant. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… » Sa main m'abandonne un instant pour tirer sur mes poignets, puis il place une de mes propres mains sur chacun de mes seins. « S'il te plaît, touche-toi. »

Je me sens plutôt gênée par cette idée, malgré ce qu'il s'est déjà passé. Je sais, c'est un peu ridicule, maintenant, mais…

« Hermione, s'il te plaît » supplie-t-il. « Je… Euh… Je veux te regarder ? »

Eh bien, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ce soir, je ne peux pas franchement le lui refuser. Mes doigts passent sur mes seins, imitant ses mouvements précédents. Severus gémit, et ses yeux se ferment. Ses doigts reviennent sur mon clitoris, l'autre main sur ma taille, et il recommence à bouger, ses yeux se refermant parfois alors qu'il observe mes mains, et restant en fait presque toujours fermés. La respiration de Severus est de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements perdent soudainement tout contrôle, et qu'il s'enfonce de manière erratique en moi, frappant des endroits profondément en moi de son membre.

« Hermione ! » rugit-il, ses doigts pinçant mon clitoris alors que je le sens se répandre en moi. Mes doigts, de surprise, pincent mes tétons, et je le rejoins, tremblante sous l'orgasme.

.

oOo

.

11 octobre

.

Je pense que j'ai atteint mon but. Hermione est repartie d'ici avec un sourire particulièrement satisfait sur les lèvres, je ne peux qu'en présumer qu'elle est satisfaite de ma performance. Logiquement, après presque deux heures de préliminaires, toute femme devrait être satisfaite, mais ça le valait totalement si je peux l'avoir encore une fois. Bien sûr, la prochaine fois, j'aurais un peu plus de résistance, mais elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué la rapidité de ma performance… Heureusement, elle était trop distraite par son propre orgasme. Oh, la sentir convulser à nouveau autour de moi, si chaude, si serrée… Oui, peu importe, avant que je ne laisse encore plus à nettoyer aux elfes de maison (je suis sûr que ça ne satisferait pas Hermione), je pense qu'on peut appeler une réussite.

.

oOo

.

12 octobre

.

Hermione revient encore ce soir. Je dois admettre que son attention me fait croire qu'il y a une chance que je puisse me rattraper.

Et, plus étrange encore, je suis certain qu'aujourd'hui, la quasi-totalité des filles Gryffondor de septième année ainsi que quelques Serdaigle, me fixaient comme si… Eh bien, comme si elles devaient me dévorer. C'est tellement étrange… Et même les plus intelligentes semblent avoir des difficultés à répondre à mes questions. Peu importe, il doit y avoir un virus qui traîne…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Fervesco: Ok, je compte sur le vote de sympathie pour celui-là ! J'ai écrit ça avec une main passablement brûlée après une dispute entre moi et une poêle (la poêle a gagné…), un rhume et des nausées matinales. Si ça ne mérite pas votre vote, je ne sais pas ce qui le mérite ! Lol… Les reviews, de ce que j'en sais, éliminent efficacement la douleur pour celles d'entre nous dont le docteur insiste en disant que pendant leur grossesse, des jelly beans devront suffire…

Oh… Les votes arrivent enfin ! Là…

.

group/Potter_Place/

.

Vos votes sont très appréciés et récompensés par des *bisous baveux* ou leur absence… Vous voyez ! *s'empêche de promettre GHL4 si Ferv gagne… Non… Je tomberais pas si bas… Même si ça pourrait me convaincre de l'écrire…*

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Alala, cet OS était assez drôle ^^ Voir Severus se démener pour trouver des solutions pour ne pas « finir trop vite » c'était vraiment sympa ^^

Ca change de la bête de sexe qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans les autres fic :-)

C'est un peu gentil, mais ça passe ^^

.

Notes de Cricri The Badger : « j'aurais du la mettre sous Oubliette. »… SERPENTARD !

« il doit y avoir un virus qui traîne »… Ouais une Snapitude aigue… J'aimerai bien l'attraper… ça adoucirait ma journée….

.

Et enfin, HP Draco : **Très sympa cette OS avec un Severus pas sur de ses performances. Ça change, j'aime bien lorsqu'ils ne sont pas dans la catégorie « dieu du sexe ». Pour parfaire le tout, les pointes d'humour sont supers et bien trouvés.**

.

Et les ptites notes rigolotes de _Socks_ ^^ :

Hermione est vierge et a clairement fait savoir qu'elle voulait aller lentement, _(Au diable la patience ! ^^)_

.

Mon érection excessive, bien que toujours coincée en sureté dans mes vêtements, _(Quel gâchis !)_

.

Je suppose que je devrais expliquer mon manque de retenue. Cela fait vingt longues, interminables années que je n'ai pas eu de femme dans mon lit. _(Ah ouais quand même !)_

.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Hermione me voit différemment, mais maintenant que je l'ai, je ne vais certainement pas l'abandonner à cause de mon incapacité à me contrôler._ (Ben non, ce serait con, après tout ce temps !)_

.

Je dois arrêter ça avant d'avoir un instant malheureux et prématuré._ (Lol ^^)_

.

« Tu as raison » soupire Hermione, attristée. « Je dois aller en cours._ (Pfff, quelle idée !)_

.

Tu pourrais… Me montrer le reste de tes talents. » _(Mais avec grand plaisir !)_

.

Il semblerait que je doive quelque peu réviser avant demain soir._ (Oui, histoire de ne pas être trop rouillé ^^)_

.

Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait sans doute des 20 mornilles les plus rapidement gagnées de sa misérable vie._ (Mdrr, Severus éjaculateur précoce ? Un mythe se brise là !)_

.

Le Viagra est assez populaire en ce moment, surtout après qu'un sorcier (dont je tairais le nom, même s'il est connu dans certains cercles de l'édition, malgré son récent accident à l'Oubliette)_ (Ah ah Lockhart qui invente le viagra ! Trop génial ^^)_

.

J'ai toutefois fait des efforts : la lumière des bougies est tamisée, les draps sont parfaitement propres _(Heureusement !)_

.

Dégonflée comme un Philtre de Désenflement ! Qui… Devrait… Avoir… Eté… Placée… Rangée… Indexée alphabétiquement… Après… Désir Profond ! LONDUBAT! PAUVRE CRETIN!_ (Oui mais bon, en même temps si tu ne lis pas les étiquettes faut pas te plaindre après !)_

.

Merlin… Philtre de Désenflement, ma situation n'en est que pire._ (Ah ça…. )_

.

Pourquoi ne pas me donner à un homme qui sait ce qu'il fait, plutôt qu'avoir une baise de seconde zone dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec un Poufsouffle incompétent de septième année ? _(Ouais ben attends, t'es pas sortie de l'auberge ma cocote !)_C'est plutôt ton genre, Ginny._ (Sympa !)_

.

« Hermione, es-tu certaine d'être prête pour cela ? » demande-t-il avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi, sur le lit._ (Piètre tentative ^^)_

« Oui, complètement » je réponds._ (Raté ! ^^)_

.

Je suis enivrée par son merveilleux baiser on dirait que Severus ne veut pas se presser, ce soir. _(Et il a de bonnes raisons pour ça ^^)_Je suis tellement contente… Je veux que ce soit parfaitement spectaculaire, _(Oui bon, on n'en est pas encore là ^^)_

.

Il ne m'a encore jamais touchée aussi intimement, _(Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez depuis 3 mois ?)_

.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu inquiet de pouvoir me donner du plaisir, ou un truc du genre, mais Severus laisse échapper un soupir et murmure « Merci Merlin »._ (Lol, ils font bien la paire ces deux-là ^^)_

.

Bien sûr, la prochaine fois, j'aurais un peu plus de résistance, mais elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué la rapidité de ma performance… _(Ben, elle est novice aussi ^^)_

.

Peu importe, il doit y avoir un virus qui traîne…_(Oui, ou des rumeurs ^^)_


End file.
